Call it highschool
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: School's starting for 1 strange hanyou girl. Come see who she's put on the rollcall. Crossover:Inuyasha,Kh2,Naruto,FMA,n O.C. Yaoi,yuri,incest n straight couples.
1. Rollcall

**A/N: Reposted March 28, 2008 in light of site changes**

Winds rushed around, unsettling dust on its trip. Silently a figure strode up toward a large cement building, footsteps echoing off the walls of the courtyard. A large academy, abandoned long ago in this world nearly forgotten among the hustle of different lives. A quiet world of trees and sky with only this large school and exceptionally large dorm off to the right. "This place is perfect, absolutely perfect without a doubt." The figure smiled, strange eyes taking in her surroundings. "There has never been a more peaceful place..." Another figure appeared before the first, dark violet eyes taking in their companion. "Why are we doing this again?", they asked. The first person gazed back at the second, smiling brightly. "They deserve a chance at peace, don't you think?" The other scratched their head, thinking. "Yeah...but I think this will only cause more chaos." "Have a little faith," the first figure said, her black hair flowing behind her as the wind once again blew across the courtyard. "I believe this will do good to all of them." And just as silently, she stepped forward, her arms outstretched as light formed before her; her hands nearly clasping the golden ball. Wind whistled in time with the sphere's unnatural humming, as the light grew and grew, a look of determination showing on the raven's face. "It's time," she whispered before everything around her vanished momentarily in an explosion of white light.

* * *

Naruto was seated under a large oak, sweat glistening on his forehead, his breath coming out heavily. On the other side of the tree sat Sasuke, his breath too coming out in tiny puffs, though he didn't show that he was as exhausted as Naruto was. "T-th-hat was a good -huff- spar t-teme..." The raven 'hn'ed and settled himself against the tree. It was true, it had been a good spar. Recently both of them had been getting stronger, and Sasuke found it a little harder each time to beat the blonde._ 'Am I getting too weak?' _His temper flared at that, but he was too tired to do anything about it so he just kept himself seated and took to glaring up at the sky instead. "Here, guys." Sakura handed the boys each a water bottle, smiling sweetly. They had been getting so stronger she had noticed, and she was so happy for both of them. The effort they put into their training was really starting to pay off. "I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?", Sakura pondered as she sat down between the two boys. "Who knows? That guy never shows up on time," Naruto mumbled grumpily before taking a gulp of water. Sakura could only sigh in agreement, while Sasuke just remained silent.

Suddenly the ground shook beneath their feet, and dark thunder clouds covered the sky. Sakura screamed as a tree fell nearby, the rumbling just adding to the earthquake. Sakura stumbled to her feet trying to stand upright as the world around her continued to shake, trees crashing, and dust flying up into the black sky. "AIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!" Sakura managed to move out of the way off another falling oak, but the ground beneath her was slipping away, beams of red light shooting through the cracks in the dirt. Her foot slipped and she found herself falling, falling into this red abyss just below her feet."Sasuke-kun!!" A hand gripped her arm tightly, her eyes fighting against the glare to see that both of her teammates had a hold of her. The light was growing brighter, and she could see the ground they were on beginning to crack. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun! The ground! It's crumbling!!" Both boys looked at the ground underneath them before the earth gave way, and all three of them were falling into the swirling red light. "AIIIIIIEEEE!!I'M GONNA DIE AND I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD MY FIRST KISS YET?! WAAAAAGH!!"

Sakura never had screamed louder. Above them, the earth began to quiet down, dirt replacing itself over the newly-made holes. The villagers of Konoha got to their feet, confused at what had happened and puzzled over the strange occurrences of red light. The black clouds dissipated and the forest was once again bathed in golden sunlight.

* * *

"W-woah! Wh-what's happening!?" Sora tried to steer the gummi ship out of another field of asteroids, nearly missing a particularly large rock. Steering was all he could do as of the moment as the ship was being sucked through the black expanse of space, toward an unknown destination. Donald clung to his seat, his face green. He was mumbling stuff, indecipherable with his strong quacks and hisses. Goofy was _ah-hyuck_-ing away, as he pushed against gravity to get to sora's seat. "Ah-hyuck! It seems we're stuck in a light stream, or maybe there's a blackhole." "Bl-black hole!?", Sora yelled, as he again maneuvered past another set of asteroids as their ship continued traveling at its reckless speed. He was supposed to be looking for Riku and Kairi right now, not getting himself trapped in a black hole's pull! "Oh, this is just great. Give me heartless, give me Nobodies but black holes I just CAN'T HANDLE!!"

"Sora!Sora!!" Chip and Dale's faces appeared off screen, their expressions distressed. "Sora! We've got trouble!" "More trouble!", the key-wielder moaned. _'What now?' _"We're heading right for a Red Giant! Dead ahead!!" The two chipmunks were yelling in sorrow, Sora looking up ahead and sure enough he saw it: a tiny red ball in the distance growing as they approached ever quicker. "Quuuuuuaaaaiiiiieeee!!" Donald flung himself off his chair and grabbed a hold of Goofy, tears falling down his feathered cheeks as he cried out a roughly translated version of 'All is lost'. Sora felt his fingers curl around the steering wheel tightly, the knuckles turning white. The brunette swallowed hard, staring straight at the growing star before it erupted into an explosion of red light, blinding him with its brightness. "Wh-what's happening?," he heard chip and dale ask in the distance but he was unable to answer back. Honestly he had no clue as to what was happening, he was wondering if he was dead.

* * *

"Al!" Edward Elric turned to face his younger brother, his hands reaching out for the armored boy. Not to far away from them was Wrath, dealing with his own swirling red lights. A minute ago it had been a normal battle between two people with alchemist abilities but that was before the surreal red of alchemy summoning had turned into these bright weaving red lights that had taken to engulf both boys. Ed pushed against the rising wind, grabbing onto Al's arm. "Brother!" there was red weaving around Al too, but it had already made it's way up to his chest, making Al's lower half invisible with a wall of red light. "Brother, what's happening?!" "I-I don't know Al! Hang on!!" Ed broke through his own red wall, grabbing his younger brother this time with both hands._ 'This... this has to be the work of Lust and the rest of them! It has to be!!' _"Brother!!" Edward looked with disbelief as the red light slapped his hands away, before swallowing Alphonse whole and disappearing to show an empty space where the armor had once been. "Alphonse!! NO!" Tears stung at his eyes, before the swirling red covered him entirely, swallowing him up just like it did Al.

* * *

"Get the hell away FROM ME!!" Inuyasha cut the demon in half, before again leaping off through the red flames, trying to track kagome's scent through the smell of smoke and ash. Another demon came at him from the right, striking him in the shoulder before he turned and sliced the pathetic thing's head off. "Inuyasha!!" There, up ahead was kagome's voice! Inuyasha jumped over the flames and burning huts, spotting a large demon heading toward the cowering miko. The thing was ugly and fat, and covered in boils it seemed. It held a crude looking axe, its teeth set in a lop-sided grin, eyes gleaming with malicious glee. "Get away from you her, you filthy bastard!!" Inuyasha swung Tetsuiga down on the demon, slicing him down the middle, before turning to the brown-headed girl. "Inuyasha!" She looked up at him gratefully, getting to her feet, Shippo of course cuddled in her arms. "Come on, let's go find the others." The hanyou turned around to walk, but the flames surrounding them suddenly grew brighter and more red, no longer their mixing tones of yellow, red and orange. A few strands separated themselves from the rest, rearing up like a cobra, whipping out and quickly swirling around their feet. "Wh-what the hell?!" Inuyasha tried cutting the things away from him, but Tetsuiga couldn't do anything and instead the blade returned to its dormant form. "Oh, great time to be fucking useless", he growled at the blade before sticking it back in its sheath.

"Inuyasha! Do something!!" The red things were tightening around his ankles, moving up his legs. It was like water, flowing higher and higher, but he wasn't able to swim against this kind of water. "Kagome!" Inuyasha turned to the girl when he heard her scream, in time to see the miko's hair disappear beneath the red waters. "Kagome!!" A second later the red waters were up to his chin, and he too was pulled under.

* * *

"Nngh...ow...wh-what the hell happened?" Naruto opened his eyes and found himself lying on the floor, somebody on top of him. The boy stared confusingly at the person, before his mind kicked in telling him that some complete stranger was sleeping on his stomach. "Aaiighhhh!!" Naruto pushed the older male off of him, watching as the other person rolled across the floor covering his ears. "Who the fuck-!?" The other teenager glared at him with golden eyes, covering the top of his head. "Why I oughtta-!!" The silver-haired teen moved forward and Naruto gasped as he saw silver dog ears on the older person's head actually swivel. "Oh My God!! Are those real!?" Inuyasha was thrown off for a second by this short blonde kid who was pointing at his ears with awe. "Umm...well...What the fuck, Yes they're real!! Haven't you ever seen a half-demon before you retard!!" Naruto's eyes narrowed, before the kid was up on his feet, shouting into the hanyou's face. "Who the hell are you calling a retard, you bastard. I'm not the one with fucking cat ears on my head!!" Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at that comment. He was not- repeat, **NOT**- a cat hanyou!! Inuyasha raised his fist and watched with satisfaction as the small kid flinched, but he never even got in his attended blow. Behind him echoed _'sit boy' _and before he knew it he was crashing face first into the dirt. Above him the blonde idiot was laughing his ass off, leaving Inuyasha to growl as the hanyou saw no reason to get up lest he be sitted again.

"If we may, can we have everyone's attention!!" A voice yelled out over the rumble of voices that Inuyasha never had noticed before until now, and finally everything fell silent. Inuyasha got to his feet, and gazed up at where the voice had spoken from, realizing that there was a stage set up with a bunch of people standing up there, a large building beyond the stage. Inuyasha gazed at a number of strange people: A man with spiky silver hair wearing a mask, a blonde lady with a huge chest, and another women in a skin tight black dress. There was a man in a blue uniform and black hair, a creepy person (man he assumed) with long black hair, another man with a large set of muscles and a weird mustache, another man with blonde hair and smoking. Again there was another man with a scar going diagonally down his nose, another blonde with a large sword strapped to his back, another man with a scar going across the bridge of his nose, another man (too many men in his opinion) with long silver hair definitely older than the first grey-haired man, another man with a large black cloak with red clouds on it, and...OMG!! Inuyasha nearly fell face first again. Up there, standing among the others was no other than Lady Kaede, Sesshomaru and jaken! "What the hell are they doing here?," the hanyou muttered under his breathe as he approached the stage. His hand inched toward Tetsuiga, ready to pull the sword out and cut the silver-haired maggot down to size. Other people too were pushing forward, some looking confused yet determined as he was. He was inches away now, a hand on Tetsuiga's hilt, when he was stopped.

A sweet small tune, quiet and calming, hummed out among the crowd's small shuffles. Everyone paused and was arching toward the peaceful sound, trying to see if they could catch a glimpse of the source of the sound. Movement at the stage drew everyone's eyes in that direction to see a young women, no hanyou, step up onto the stage; black hair blowing in the breeze and black cat ears twitching slightly in the wind. Her eyes were closed, but she continued to hum, gentle and sweetly, opening her lips a little so the hum became a whistle, completing the last couple bars. When she was done she stopped, eyes still closed, a smile on her face. Then she looked at the crowd, everyone gasping slightly in surprise at her eyes. Black slits nestled in an orange sunflower, laid on a bed of circular winter green. Those were her eyes, strangely and utterly unique. She giggled, and placed her hands in front of her, flattening her black skirt against the wind. "Hello, and welcome to this place," she said, with a wave of her hand. "This place, for the time being anyways, shall be your home. You will learn and play and meet new people from other worlds. I hope this pleases you all." Inuyasha stared, mouth gaping, at her. Play? He didn't have time to play, he had to get all the jewel shards before Naraku did. He was about to protest but someone beat him to it, another short blonde, this time wearing black clothes with his hair tied back in a braid. "What?! Do we look like children?! Lady I've got better things to do than play around like kinder-gardeners." The girl's smile faltered a little as other voices joined the argument, but she smiled none the less and hummed a few more bars, again silencing everyone. She sighed once it was silent, casting them a weary smile. "I had thought that you might want some peace...so much has happened to you all, and yet more is to come. But if you really don't want to stay then I will send you back home." Silence met her words, some unsure while others were ultimately confused. When noone said anything, she continued on, "I would like if you could stay a couple days before you make your final decision though. There are dorms, girls are on the left here," Here she pointed to a nice building, off to the left of the school, "And boys are in the other dorm." she pointed to another dorm on the right, this one clearly the same age as the school while the girls was brand new.

"If you stay, mind you that you will have to take school courses, to which is why I have some people you may notice up here with me. Jaken-sensei," she pointed to the last person at the end of the line, the green little toad, "will teach geography."Her hand moved up the line, calling out the names and what they were teaching. "Sesshomaru-sensei: Art. Kaede-sensei: World Religions. Itachi-san will be a vice principal. Jiraiya-sensei: Civics. Iruka-sensei: Math. Cloud-sensei: English. Leon-sensei: Gym. Cid-sensei: Tech. Armstrong-san and Orochimaru-san will be leading detention, so don't get into any trouble. Mustang-sensei: History. Lust-sensei: Science. Tsunade-san will be a vice principal as well. And Kakashi-sensei will teach Family Studies and Sex Ed." As expected, the ones who actually went to a high school (mainly the girls) blushed and some of the perverted boys began to drool. It was quite comical. "Well, I guess that's it...Oh wait! Let me introduce to you...Shadow!" The black-haired teen pointed beside her at the empty space. For a moment nothing happened, and Inuyasha thought maybe she had a few screws loose, when all of a sudden the shadow beneath her shifted and rose up. The black blob moved over to her right, and took the form of another teenage girl. This one had dark violet eyes, and wore a fitting casual suit, with short black hair but with a few long skinny black braids. She scowled at the shocked crowd, before turning toward the raven hanyou, sighing in weariness. "My name is Shadow, call me Shadow-sensei or Shadow-san. I'm teaching Careers. Piss me off and you won't have to worry about Mr. Sparkles or Snake-boy. I'll deal with you personally." She didn't smile. "You owe me big time, Yonaka," she whispered to the other strange girl. The hanyou smiled and hugged Shadow. "Thank you, Shadow." Again the shadow girl sighed. "Let's get this over with," she turned back to the crowd. "Here's the deal. Bunking with your friends is too cliche and crap, so we've mixed you up. You'll be bunking with someone you don't know so you can make friends easier. And that means that there's no switching rooms, and for those that are slower, yes bunking means two people to a room." The whole crowd burst out in protest. Shadow gritted her teeth but continued speaking, glaring most people silent. "Quit your belly-aching. Food is served at certain times off the day, you must attend classes or you will be punished, time tables and school maps are in each of the dorm rooms. Your roommates are already posted on the bulletin boards at the entrance to each dorm, room numbers too. You will find all necessary articles in your rooms. Dinner's in an hour in the school's cafeteria. Go get settled, and no complaining!"

With that the Shadow girl strode off the stage, and to the school. The hanyou girl just smiled. "Well, just to mention...classes start at 8:15 sharp. Baths are provided in each dorm, and if anyone dares to peak on anyone...boys that means you... let me assure you death will be long and painful." Here, she cracked her knuckles and smiled with an evil glint in her eyes. Then she was smiling sweetly again. "No stalking, and no fighting. You might bump into people that are your enemies but I ask you refrain from any physical harm, I'll accept name-calling since I can't expect you to suddenly have peace with your rival. I guess that's it...oh, silly me! My name's Yonaka, and I'm your Principal. Have a fun time guys!!" And than she disappeared in a swirl of feathers. Everybody was stunned, but moved toward their selected destination. Inuyasha stalked toward the boys' dorm, pondering over the strange hanyou girl when Miroku pulled up on his left. "Are you thinking about our 'principal'?," the monk asked. Inuyasha glanced at him, then focused back on the moving crowd of males. "I didn't know you were here." "Yes, apparently a whole bunch of us were brought here...where ever here is. Anyways, what do you think of this whole peace idea?" Inuyasha remained silent for a moment, before answering. "I think it's a stupid idea. I've got better things to do than laze about. We have Naraku to take care of, and we need to get all te Shikon Shards. Playtime should be left for the kids." Shippo's appeared on Miroku's shoulder closest to the hanyou and glared at the teen. "I like this idea a lot. I'm tired of us always fighting, I want a break!" Inuyasha just growled at the little fox, smirking in triumph when the boy went to Miroku's other shoulder. "Shippo, what are you doing here?", asked the monk. The little demon sighed. "I'm not allowed in the girl's dorm 'cause I'm a boy." Miroku smiled at that, Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

The trio made it the dorm, and joined the crowd that was scanning the four large bulletin boards for their names and roommates. Inuyasha spotted his, his name being next to a Uzumaki Naruto, room number 12. "Who the hell is Uzumaki Naruto?," Inuyasha asked Miroku. "I have no idea, but hopefully I won't get stuck with one of those guys," the monk pointed over in the crowd to a tall man dressed in a long black coat with silver hair spiked up at the top, while the rest fell down to the man's shoulders, greatly contrasting with the guy's brown skin. Inuyasha agreed with Miroku, that guy looked fucking weird, any roommate would probably be better than that dude. "Alright I'm going," the hanyou said, before turning to the building's entrance. "Have fun," he heard the monk call out after him, but he ignored the comment and made his way up to the second floor, and to room 12. He opened the door, and was surprised to see that the room was quiet big. There was two beds. One on each wall, two desks that were only about a meter away from the beds, and two dressers one beside either side of the door. Noone had come yet, so Inuyasha took it upon himself to walk around a bit and choose which side he preferred. There was nothing extra-ordinary about the items, they were all the same. Finally he got tired of just looking at the beds, and picked the one on the right side of the room. Bored with himself he walked to the desk and sat down on the black computer desk chair. There was wheels attached to the bottom of the chair, and he was able to spin the chair around the room, quite content with himself actually. (Yes, there was no carpet, just hard wood floors) His spinning took him back to the desk, and still bored but a little dizzy, he opened one of the drawers. Inside he found two slips of paper, and a key. He pulled them out, and discovered one was a map of the school grounds and the other paper was a class schedule. "Well, won't this be interesting," he mumbled as he looked the schedule over.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked that short blonde from earlier, the one that called him a fucking cat! "Wh-what the fuck!" The kid finally spotted him too, and pointed accusingly at him. "Wh-what the hell are you doing here!?" "Hey, I'm the one asking questions!! Get the fuck out!" The blonde shook his head, and gritted his teeth. "No fucking way. This is my room!" "Like hell it is!," Inuyasha shouted back. "Yes it is, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Go read the board you fucking feline mutant!!" Inuyasha stopped his ranting, and looked down at the kid, stunned. _'N-no. Ah fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!!'_ "So get out of here, I've gotta wait to see who my roommate is." Inuyasha just shook his head and looked back at the kid. "Fuck, Kami hates me..." The naruto kid stared at him in confusion, honestly was this kid dense or something? "I'm your roommate, idiot. I'm Inuyasha." A moment passed, then two and Inuyasha was beginning to wonder if the kid was still conscious. Then, "WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?" That blonde sure had some big lungs.

* * *

Sakura walked into the cafeteria, map in hand, as she gazed around the room. She hadn't yet come across her teammates yet but after seeing Kakashi-sensei and a bunch of the rookie nine, she was pretty sure that she's run into them soon. _'I don't get it though. How did we all end up here? Was it that earthquake and red light?'_ Sakura sighed as she pocketed her map. This whole situation went beyond what she was normally used to, and she couldn't figure anything out. All she knew was that now she was here in this strange world with a bunch of people she knew, more people she didn't know, and with some strange girl with cat ears telling her that she's going to attend school as part of her 'time of peace'. Just what the hell was going on?! Sakura spotted Ino sitting with her teammates at one of the tables and hurried over to the blonde. "Ino, can I sit with you?" The blonde was surprised to see her rival but nodded none the less. "Come on, sit," she said, patting the seat beside her. "I think we should all stick together right now. At least until we get some answers about what's going on." The pink-haired girl nodded in agreement and sat down beside her childhood friend and rival. "Hey Shikamaru, Chouji." She waved at the two boys; Chouji giving her a small wave and Shikamaru mumbling a tired 'hi'. "When do we eat, I'm starving." Chouji rested his chin on the table, his stomach growling loudly for the whole table to hear. "Chouji, you'll eat when ever the food's ready. So be patient," Ino scolded. Chouji only sighed and stared up at the stage on the other side of the room. Wanting to break the silence, Sakura spoke up. "So Ino, where were you before you ended up here?" "I was at mother's flower shop. Then that earthquake happened and everything went red. Next thing I knew, I was here." Sakura nodded her head; she knew exactly what Ino was talking about. Once again, they fell silent, not sure what to say. Shikamaru's eyes opened wide for a moment, and then he was ducking under the table. "Shikamaru, what the hell are you doing?," Ino asked.

The lazy genius 'ssh-ed' her from under the table, before getting back into his seat a minute later. "Oh god...I'm not going to last a night." The three looked at each other puzzled, then turned to Shikamaru. "What are you talking about?," Sakura aked. "Yeah, you're acting really weird," Ino added. Shikamaru scanned the cafeteria quickly, leaning forward. "Alright, you know how we've got these people we don't know as roommates, well mine is positively the worst. He's so...I don't know...so fucking energetic and happy and it creeps me out. He keeps hugging me and smiling, and I don't like it." Ino and sakura giggled at that. "Maybe he's just trying to be friendly," Chouji offered. Shikamaru gave him a half-hearted glare, and shook his head. "Friendly? I don't think so. The guy wears a fucking black cloak and has a mullet and some weird guitar. And he constantly calls me Shika-Chic!!" And just to prove that little bit, Shikamaru's roommate popped out of nowhere and wrapped him up in a hug. "Shika-Chic!! I've missed you so much!" The brown-haired boy struggled in his captor's hold but he wasn't getting anywhere. "H-hey can you let me, oh I don't know, go?" The blonde whined in complaint but complied. "Ah, shika-chic doesn't like me?" The shadow-controller scratched his head, stalling for time. "U-umm...no that's no-not it..." "Really?! You like me then?!" The guy once again hugged Shikamaru, grinning goofily. "Yo, Demyx. Get your ass over here!!" Demyx released his roommate, and turned to see his group members calling him. He turned away from Shikamaru, but not before spinning around once, shaking his hands wildly. "Bye-bye shika-chic. See you later!" Once Demyx was out of earshot, the other three people burst out laughing, gripping their stomachs as their guts began to hurt. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up guys, laugh it up. Why don't you tell me who your roommates are?" Sakura wiped her eyes, fighting down her laughter. "Heh, well I'm stuck with this strange blonde girl. She's not much older than me, and she wears a simple white gown. She says her name's Namine." Sakura turned to Ino next, waiting to hear what the other girl had to say. "Well, let's see. I'm bunking with another blonde girl too. She's wearing overalls and this little top. She's got a tool belt and everything. I think she said her name's Winrey. I believe she's into machines."

The three of them turned toward Chouji, waiting patiently. "Yeah, I'm stuck with some little kid. Very small, not even ten years old. He's got this little fox tail, and he's actually got small claws and fangs. Calls himself Shippo. Tells me that he's a fox demon." Shikamaru groaned and fell on the table. "No fair. Why the hell do you people get the somewhat normal roommates while I get stuck with twiddle-dee?" The others only laughed, it was quite funny. Then their attention was drawn away as a mike was plugged in, and that's when they realized that the stage curtains had been drawn back, the cat-eared girl standing up there with a mike in hand. "Hello everybody," she said. "I hope you're all doing well. Anyways dinner is almost ready, in about five minutes the food will appear before you. But that shall only happen tonight, for the rest of the time you'll have to line up over near the food line there," here she pointed to everyone's left where there was a small kitchen area. "So, I figured that we can spend this short time as question time. I hope you've all settled in now, and for the ones who were smart enough or bored enough to look around. You'll have found a bunch of supplies for class in your desk drawers and spare clothes in the dresser. And yes, that means you'll be wearing uniforms. Accessories allowed, your traditional clothes no. So, yeah...any questions?" The cafeteria was silent for a minute, than Sakura decided to raise her hand. "Umm...how did we all end up here?," she asked. Yonaka smiled at her, then brought the mike up to her lips. "You all are here because I brought you here. Not by alchemy, not by miko powers, not by ninjutsu and not by a doorway to darkness or a keyblade. I used my own power to bring you here, so as you might have some peace. Eventually you shall all return home."

Some mumbling broke out with that, but was quickly silenced when a brunette with spiky hair raised a gloved hand. "Umm, if you brought us here why did you bring my enemies?" Again mumbling broke out, this time the crowd agreeing that if this was supposed to be peace than why were their enemies sitting not too far away from them. "The reason for that," Yonaka said, the crowd falling silent. "Is that if I were to bring you here, but leave them behind than your enemies would have nothing to stop them from gaining world dominance or whatever else it is they want. I brought them here so that your world may be safe while you are gone, and so that it will be easier for me to keep an eye on them." The crowd was actually satisfied with that answer. Another hand raised, this time from Inuyasha. "What are you? How do you know about us? Why do you keep saying 'world'?" Quiet mumbling started spreading out, this was a question that they seemed to most want to know. The black-haired teen was silent for a moment before speaking again. "Well, I guess I'll have to tell you soon enough anyways. I say worlds because you are in a whole different dimension or plane or world as you wish to say, other than your original one. I know about you because I have met you all and have grown up around you...well, perhaps I should say I've met all your counter-parts. I've met you in a different dimension, so you won't know me but I'll know you. As to what I am...well, let's say I'm just a person." Most people were stunned and began puzzling over their _principal's_ words, while others like Sora had a small understanding of what Yonaka was talking about. "Anyways dinner is served everyone!!", their principal declared and sure enough the food appeared before them on plates and in bowls. "Remember to thank our cooks Aerith, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Yuffie, Sephiroth, Ayame, Kisame, Kurenai. Asuma, Anko, Gai, Kagura, Kanna, and Totosai. That's all, bon appetite everyone!!" And with that question period was over, dinner was served, and school was actually going to happen tomorrow morning.

**

* * *

**

C.M.D: Ok, srry this was long but I just had to get this out. I'll get to doing my other chapters 4 my other fics, if any1 wants 2 kno, but I just had 2 write this be4 it drove me insane. This idea came 2 me from a dream, as weird and as wack as it is, n incase u care 2 kno, all my fanfic ideas come from dreams that I have. Anyways...if u want 2 c wat other weird mayhem is in store 4 this interesting school, REVIEW!! I want at least 5 be4 I write more.

**Oh yea...the girl Yonaka n Shadow r my own original characters. The rest don't belong 2 me, they just like 2 drop in while I'm sleeping n say hi. A mix of yuri, yaoi, incest and straight couples soon 2 come.**


	2. First Day Madness

It was quiet in the morning, as the dark-haired girl sat at her large desk, fingers shuffling through a stack of paper. In the silence of the office, a grandfather clock posted on the left wall tocked away the seconds, breaking out into a guttural chime that echoed soundly. Cat ears topped on the raven hair twitched, and the female ran her fingers through her hair in response. The silencing of the clock back to quiet didn't distract the concentrating woman.

Working a few moments longer, her pen scratching across paper filling the absence, the hanyou suddenly placed her papers aside and reached for another stack. At that moment, the door opened and Yonaka looked up from her work. Shadow gave a two-fingered salute, shutting the door behind her as she made her way to the desk. "Good morning," Yonaka greeted, taking the cup offered to her.

Shadow shifted the papers around before sitting on the desk. "You're up pretty early," the ghost-like female stated, drinking from her own cup. The cat hanyou smiled at her friend, turning to gaze into her cup, swirling the liquid.

"Coke?," Yonaka questioned, sipping at the bubbly soda.

Shadow nodded. "I know you don't like coffee and you'll need something to wake you up." This was responded with a yawn, a blush of embarrassment crossing the cat girl's cheeks. "Like I said," Shadow repeated, rolling her eyes. "You'll need something to wake you up."

Yonaka chuckled good-heartedly, putting her cup down and once again going through the papers scattered across her desk. The other female just looked on in silence, eyes watching as the pen was picked up and began to scratch against the paper. Minutes passed before paper and pen were placed on the desk, the feline hanyou turning in her seat to face the shadow girl. "Sorry for making you wait. These papers needed to be read and signed for the staff."

Shadow nodded her head and stood up, grabbing the extra cup and heading to the door, the other female getting to her feet also. "Breakfast?," Shadow asked.

The long-haired raven's stomach decided at that moment to growl, coaxing the taller female to raise her eyebrow. "Hehe... I guess so," Yonaka laughed. Shadow snorted and held the door open for the second girl, the two walking toward the cafeteria.

"You and your stomach," Shadow said, a hint of amusement in her voice.

* * *

The cafeteria was a bustle of early morning commotion, half-asleep people shuffling about, getting food and sitting at the many rectangular tables. After an eventful getting in line to get breakfast and discovering it was Sephiroth dishing scrambled eggs onto his plate, Sora was thankfully relaxing on one of the cafe's blue chairs. Wiping sleep from his eyes, the keyblade-wielder poked at his bacon, opening his mouth and putting some of the breakfast food in.

A few tables down, blue eyes landed on his blonde look alike, surrounded by the other members of Organization 13. Watching as Roxas interacted with the fiery red-headed Axel, in a way that could only indicate them as best friends, made the spiky brunette depressed. _'Riku... where are you?'_

"That thick-eyebrowed, green leotard-wearing freak tried to feed me bacon and eggs. Look at me, I'm a duck! I don't eat meat and eggs! Those are my brethren!!" Donald's angry voice brought the brown-haired youth out of his reverie.

Sora smiled brightly as his two friends sat down at the table across from him. "Morning Goofy, Donald," the teen greeted. The other two said hello in return, digging into their meal. Needing something to do, the brunette pulled his schedule out of his notebook, smoothing out the folds. "Hey, let's compare schedules," Sora suggested, his breakfst forgotten. Goofy and Donald moved to pull out their own schedule when a voice suddenly rung out across the cafeteria.

"Sora!!"

The spiky brown-haired male turned around in his seat, only to be knocked out of his seat by a reddish-brown blur. Occupants at the nearest tables flinched as they heard the keyblade-wielder's head thwack on the floor. "Oww...," Sora groaned, hands cradling his aching skull.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sora. I finally get to see you and the first thing I do is hurt you," came the gentle voice.

Small hands helped the boy to his feet, blue eyes snapping open in surprise. "Kairi!?" The red-brown-haired girl smiled up at the brunette. "Kairi!," Sora cried again in excited disbelief, hugging the girl suddenly. "Kairi, I'm glad you're okay!!"

Kairi chuckled and hugged the boy back. "I'm glad that you're alright too, Sora. I was really worried when you left me behind again."

The blue-eyed teen pulled away from the female, sitting back down in his chair. "I'm sorry Kairi. I haven't found Riku yet," the male whispered, smiling wistfully. Donald and Goofy looked at each other sadly, not knowing what to say. Kairi slunk into the seat beside the brunette, taking his hand into her own.

"It's okay, Sora. We'll find him, I know we can," she reassured.

"Yes. He's closer than you think," spoke a voice behind the friends.

Sora turned around and gazed at the pale-blonde girl, the second female smiling at him warmly. "Huh? Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sora." Kairi got up out of her seat and went to the strange girl's side. "This is Namine. You know how Roxas is like your counter-part, right? Your Nobody? Well, Namine is my Nobody."

Sora nodded his head at the light-headed girl before a look of confusion crossed his features. "That's what I don't get...," the brunette whispered, eyes turned down. "How is it that someone who was supposed to be inside me is now walking around? I thought we could never be our own individuals." The keyblade-wielder looked up, painfully puzzled eyes gazing at his friends. "I don't get anything that's happening," he confessed.

The Nobody female placed her hands on the boy's shoulders, and reached for his schedule. "Don't worry about it. Things make sense with time... for now, let's see what classes we have."

The tension disappeared quickly, Kairi peering over Namine's shoulder as she whipped out her own schedule. "Alright," she exclaimed. "We've got gym together!"

"We've all got gym together," Goofy pointed out, comparing schedules.

"Hmm... I wonder why that is," the red-head pondered, placing a finger on her lip thoughtfully. The sudden ring of the bell shocked the masses, before the students with more early-morning common sense got to their feet, shuffling out the doors. Others followed their example, heading for their first period class.

* * *

Kakashi watched warily as his class began to stride in, the first few students choosing their seats out of the rows of single desks. When all the seats but one had been filled, the grey-haired jounin grinned broadly through his mask as the class. "Morning class, and welcome to Sex Ed!" Some of the students edged their desks away, while others just looked on confused or glared. Chuckling, the scarecrow picked up his packet of papers on his desk, sitting on the edge of the furniture and looking at his class. "So... our Principal asked that I discuss a few things with you. First, being that after dinner today there'll be a weapons collecting. Everybody's to report to the cafeteria after you return to your rooms to hand in your weapons," Kakashi said, reading off the page. "This is to ensure you don't kill yourselves. I'm sure some of you have already realized that you're having difficulty killing your enemies, right?" Some of the heads actually nodded in response. "Yeah...," Kakashi drawled. "That's something the principal's fixed. Again... so you won't kill each other."

The silver-haired man was cut off by the door opening, Sesshomaru striding in. His amber eyes cast about the room, ignoring his brother's growl and instead focusing on the little girl sitting at one of the desks in the front row. "Sesshomaru-sama," Rin piped, getting up. The demon remained silent, turning narrowed eyes to the jounin, letting the girl cling to his side.

"I guess you'll be excusing her from this class, Sesshomaru-san," Kakashi said, returning the older male's gaze. Sesshomaru said nothing, took Rin by the hand and left the classroom. Kakashi just stared at the closed door, scratching his head before turning his attentions back to the class.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're so weird," came the voice of one Ino Yamanako, the blonde girl plastered to Sasuke's side.

The teacher shrugged, shuffling the papers around. "Whatever. Okay then, let's do attendance," he said, locating the right sheet. "Raise your hand when I call your name. Demyx, Envy, Kagome, Neji, Inuyasha, Kairi, Kakuzu, Kouga. Pain, Rin, Sasori, Temari, TenTen, Sasuke, Naruto..." No hand raised at that name. Kakashi rolled his one visible eye and continued to read the attendance. "Xemnas, Ino and Zexion. Alright then, class, today we'll-"

The classroom door was slammed open, an orange blur speeding into the room before halting in front of the teacher's desk. "Ha...ha...e-eh? Kakashi-sensei?! You're here!?" Uzumaki stared dumbfounded at the grey-haired teacher, slightly bent still as he worked to catch his breath.

"Yep!," the jounin chirped. "And you're late."

Naruto straightened up, pointing an finger accusingly at the man. "I'm not late. You're just early. And you're never early!"

Kakashi shrugged. "Well," the grey-haired male said. "Principal's rules. And now you get a detention!"

The blonde cringed and got on his knees, pleading with fear in his eyes. "Please, Kakashi-sensei, please! I don't want to be alone with that pedophile, please! I'll take anything else: D-ranked missions, no ramen for a week, wear a dress... Anything but detention!!" Kakashi opened his mouth to reply when a snort echoed across the room.

"Dobe...you're such a retard." Naruto jumped back on his feet, glaring down the raven.

"Shut up, you bastard! Just because that molester wants your body personally, doesn't mean he won't take what he can get his hands on!!" Inuyasha and his classmates paled, the hanyou shrinking in his seat. That weird ass kid being his roommate was bad enough... but apparently he had ties with a sexual child-fiend too. Great.

Sasuke fixed a glare at the whiskered boy, teeth grinding in annoyance. "Idiot," he replied.

"Asshole," Naruto shot back.

"Nimrod."

"Jackass."

"Dead-last."

"Bitch."

"Man-whore."

"Cock-sucker."

The raven's eyebrow twitched, frown spreading across his face as rage burned inside of him. "I don't like guys, dumbass."

"You don't like girls either. I know that," the blonde retorted. "So what are you? A masturbator?"

Ino made a face, leaning back into her chair. "Naruto, you're so gross," she said. "And of course Sasuke-kun likes girls!"

Naruto shrugged, glowering as the Uchiha got to his feet. Figuring that this had gone on long enough, Kakashi decided to intervene. "Alright you two, take your seats. You've already wasted thirty minutes of my class." Both boys glared at each other before taking their seats.

"Princess," Naruto mumbled.

"Reject," Sasuke replied.

Kakashi sighed. "Oh, just read your porn," the blonde boy growled. The jounin looked blankly at the demon-vessel. "I will later," he replied. "But for now... Sasuke, Naruto, you both get a week's of detention. You'll be under Armstrong's supervision."

Both teens turned to each other, throwing deadly looks at the other, before turning to their teacher and protesting. "Alright," the mask-wearing male said. "Make that two weeks." That shut up the two boys.

Envy grinned wickedly, eyes focused on the blonde and raven as they fumed in their seats. "Damn. Talk about sexual tension." A couple other students snickered, watching as the golden-haired boy burned up like a candle, a small pink tinge highlighting his teammate's pale cheeks.

Kakashi laughed as well, passing around sheets with the course's terminology on them. "Funny. Now you get to join them Envy." The homunculus' grin fell to be replaced with an angry frown, the rest of the class snickering at his misfortune. Kakashi grinned. "Now, back to the lesson!"

* * *

Iruka spread out his papers, picking out the attendance sheet, and moving to stand in front of his desk. He smiled warmly at the people seated before him, poising his pencil above the paper. "Alright, now that announcements are done, I'll take the attendance. Please raise your hand when I call your name, and please correct me if I say it wrong."

"Shino, Ansem, Deidara," he called. "Edward, Sakura, Hidan. Kisame, Hinata, Kanna. Larxene,Miroku, Namine. Rock Lee, Saix, Sango. Sora, Winry, Wrath and... Xigbar." Every name was accounted for, he noted, putting the attendance sheet back on his desk.

Turning around, the scarred man looked at his class, eyes scanning each face. He stopped though when his brown orbs met with Kisame's toothy smile. Shuddering, Iruka took a step back. _'Talk about creepy...'_

Shaking his head, Iruka tried to smile again at his silent class, for the most part ignoring the sullen glares and cruel smirks sent his way. "So...," he began. "How many of you have learned math?"

As expected, the children that he had taught himself raised their hands, along with a few others. Unfortunately, the number of people who hadn't learned, outweighed the number of people who had. "Oh dear...," Iruka bemoaned. "It seems I've got my work cut out for me..."

* * *

"Ah, shut up and sit down!," Cid barked. "You're all nothing but a bunch of babies and whiners, and I don't have time for complaints." Half the class complied, though some of them did glare at him, while the others just merely looked at him before continuing what they were doing. Cid frowned, noting that the ones that dared to ignore him were the mostly the Nobodies and a couple other evil-looking fellows.

"Damn, stupid Nobodies...," he muttered to himself, as he approached the group. This red-head, Axel he think his name was, was being especially loud and irritating. The blonde rolled up his attendance folder and smacked the obnoxious Nobody upside the head, smirking when the stunned man fell into a chair. "Now shut up," he said, walking back to the front.

A brown-haired boy with a dog on his desk, chuckled under his breath. Axel frowned as he heard the brunette, flicking his fingers forward at the kid, a mischevious grin working its way onto his face. Kiba shot up from his chair with a shriek instantly, slapping his ass. Akamaru whined in worry at his master, watching as the brunette danced about the room, trying to put out the small flame burning on his butt.

Chouji finally came to the Inuzuka's rescue, putting out the fire just as it began to smoke more. Kiba grasped his ass, blushing embarrasedly as he realized a bunch of his classmates were laughing at him. Cid too was laughing, glancing at Axel knowingly.

The red-head chuckled out loud, obviously unashamed. The blonde teen seated beside him fixed him with a glare, reaching over and punching the taller male in the arm. "Axel, grow up," he chastised. Axel grabbed his arm. "Roxassss... that hurt," he whined. Roxas turned in his seat, choosing to ignore the red-head. Kiba moved back to his seat, cautiously placing his bottom back on the wooden plank, glaring back at the fiery-haired Nobody when he heard him snicker.

"Okay, enough," Cid said. "I've got a class to run, and you've got to play students now. Don't like it? Take it up with the principal. Now...," The blonde man opened up the attendance, pulling his toothpick out of his mouth. "When I call your name, I don't know... raise your hand or something, so I know you're here. Chouji, Alphonse, Axel. Donald, Gaara, Gluttony. Goofy, Hawk, Kiba. Kagura, Kankuro, Kikyo. Luxord, Marluxia, Shikamaru. Naraku, Roxas, Shippo. Tobi, and Xaldin."

The teacher slapped the folder closed, sticking the pick back between his teeth and biting down. "Welcome to Tech, slackers. I'm going to teach you everything I know about computers, from networking to HTML codes. Get ready for one hell of a headache."

* * *

Inuyasha slammed his food tray onto the table, sliding on the chair and collapsing immediately. Miroku walked up, and took a seat beside the hanyou. "What's wrong with you?," the monk asked, picking up his fork. He still couldn't understand the strange four-pronged utensil. The amber-eyed male groaned, smacking his head on the table as Miroku scooped up a bit of his strange cheesy noodle meal.

"What's wrong with him?," Sango asked, appearing at the table, sitting across from the two males.

The monk shrugged. "Beats me. He hasn't said a word, unless grunting is a new form of speech."

"Was it first period," Kagome questioned, coming up to the table as well, Shippo hanging on her shoulder.

"What happened first period?," the curious fox asked, looking at the miko.

Kagome blushed, sitting down and refusing to answer. Sango rose an eyebrow, while Miroku reached across the table grabbing the girl's notebook. He opened it up and peeked at her schedule that was glued to the inside of the cover. "You had sex ed first," the monk leered, glancing at both miko and hanyou. "Ah, c'mon. It couldn't have been _that_ bad."

Inuyasha's head shot up and he looked at dark-haired male. "Bad? Bad?! Are you kidding me, it was fucking horrible! That first teacher was bad enough, but the second and the third? Miroku, you were just in my last class. Don't tell me that you didn't think that blonde guy was weird."

The monk shrugged, his expression disinterested. "I thought Cloud-sensei was fine. A little bit of a downer, but he was fine. Iruka-sensei too, was a nice guy. I_ really_ liked science though," Miroku said, mouth twisting in a dirty grin. Sango scowled, reaching over and slapping the monk as he slipped into a lewd daydream.

Inuyasha continued to fume, ignoring the man beside him that was cradling his sore cheek. "I can't believe you guys don't see it. These teachers are all fucking insane!," he cried out angrily.

"We're not insane," a voice spoke up. Inuyasha spun around in his seat, gazing stunned at the masked jounin behind him. Kakashi's eye was arched, his mask crinkling at the corners in a grin, orange book opened up in front of him. "We're all interesting people, Inu-chan," the teacher said, flicking lightly at the hanyou's ears. Chuckling, the jounin turned to walk away from the group. "Just wait 'til you meet the rest of the staff," he called back.

Inuyasha's hands shot up, yanking at his hair. "I don't think I'll make it through the rest of the day," he groaned out, smacking his head back onto the table top.

"...Can I have his lunch?," Shippo piped.

* * *

"Are you ready for your class?," Yonaka asked, shuffling through the papers on Shadow's desk. The ghost-like girl looked back from her post at the window, watching the hanyou sift through her sheets.

"Yeah," she replied, turning back to the window. Her violet eyes gazed down at the courtyard, staring at the few people milling about outside. The bell rang above her head, and she walked away from the window. "Alright, I'll take it from here," she told the principal.

Yonaka looked up at Shadow, and nodded her head. "Okay. I've got to get ready for this evening anyhow." The long black-haired girl turned to leave the classroom, when something grabbed her hand.

Looking back, she was caught in Shadow's strong gaze, the taller female moving closer. "Not until you've properly said goodbye," Yonaka heard the other female say.

Blushing, the cat girl dropped her gaze to the floor, her breathe escaping her as two arms were wrapped around her body. "S-shadow... y-you have a class, re-remember?"

The ghost-like female leaned in closer. "Just a second," she whispered, pressing her lips against Yonaka's without waiting for a reply. The shorter girl relaxed into the kiss, applying a little pressure back, before moving away.

"There...," she breathed. "A second."

Shadow straightened up, scowling slightly. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll see you later then." Yonaka smiled, reaching up and touching the other girl's cheek lightly, before turning around.

The door opened and in came a few students. "Good afternoon Alphonse-kun, Kouga-kun, Marluxia-san," Yonaka greeted. They spared her a curious glance before moving farther into the room to choose their seats. The hanyou smiled, pausing in the doorway to look back at the teacher. "Don't be too hard on them, Shadow," she said, leaving the room.

Shadow smiled, heading over to a series of cupboards beside the chalkboard, removing an armful of textbooks. As she did this, the rest of her class filed in. She slammed the last of the textbooks on her desk, pulling out the attendance sheet. "Ok, you," she said, pointing at a student seated in the first row. "You start with telling me you're name, and we'll move around the room, everyone giving me their name at one time. Start."

The small child nodded, stuttering out his name. "S-shippo."

Shadow's finger moved to the next kid. "Alphonse."

"Pain."

"Kouga."

"Marluxia."

"Gaara."

"Kagura."

"Xigbar."

"Goofy, ah-hyuck."

"Kisame."

"Kiba."

"Chouji."

"Envy."

"Roxas."

"Deidara."

"Sango."

"Larxene."

"Gluttony."

"Sakura."

Shadow put the attendance to the side, staring out at the seated individuals, her expression serious. "Welcome to Careers. The only course that poses to you the question: just what are you doing with your life?"

* * *

Yonaka sat up in a tree, watching as fifty-seven people ran around the field, chasing after the five soccer balls that Leon had thrown out for the soccer game. She giggled as some people ran about crazily, not really knowing where to go. Tsking when others tackled the shorter players, doing it for mostly fun than for the game.

She watched as Leon blew his whistle several times, pulling people out of the game and making them do push-ups. The hanyou counted the number of push-ups Larxene was doing. "Did he get Gai's training regiment?," Yonaka wondered, as the female Nobody's push-up count broke into the five hundreds.

Leon's silver whistle shrilled out again over the field, and the cat girl quickly turned her attention to the commotion. On the left-hand corner of the field, a fist fight had broken out. At least twelve individuals were involved. "I guess we're going to have to work on the concept of gym," Yonaka mumbled to herself, resting her chin on her knees.

**C.M.D: ...finally, the end of the chapter. I'd write the weapons collecting, but omg, there's too much already! It'll have to wait 'til next chapter.  
I hope noone got lost. I know it's confusing... even to me, and I'm the one writing it! I swear I am not writing another crossover fic after this one for a _long_ time...  
So... for anyone reading this, I have a question to ask you. What pairings would you like to see? Review and tell me.**


End file.
